Through The Murky Waters: Forbidden Fruit
by keenbeanz
Summary: "Perseus Jackson. You have eaten my forbidden fruit. You are now my forbidden fruit." A cruel laughter escaped his throat as he held the boy in his arms. Percy/Hades Dark! One shot.


**Okay I got this out faster than I expected.**

**So this is a Percy/Hades pairing suggested by justcallmejoey. **

**Hope you enjoy and once again this is dark and a little angsty.**

**I in no way own PJato or HoO**

Percy never noticed the Underworld smelling so... sweet.

Sure he had been there multiple times but he swore it never smelt like this, and it was spring so he couldn't really blame Persephone for the sweet smell.

He licked his lips at the smell of blueberries and strawberries, it reminded him of camp and he felt a sting dangerously close to his heart. He yearned to be back at camp.

But sadly he had a quest, one that involved him walking into the underworld, by himself. He couldn't count the amount of times he was lost in the almost like labyrinth of the fields of Asphodel. He pushed himself past the silent murmurs of the dead until he saw the place he was looking for, the tall castle stood out like a saw thumb in the bland hills that surrounded the place.

He gulped visibly before stilling his nerves. How hard could it be to try and convince the god of the Underworld to allow his brother to meet him?

Percy hoped it wouldn't be too hard, but there was something in the back of his mind screaming at him to turn around and run back to the surface waving his arms like a lunatic. With a sigh he allowed those feelings to disappear and with a groan he was off.

It wasn't hard getting into the castle, the ghosts and skeletons dipped out of the way for him with an elegance that shocked the boy but then again how a skeleton could move without skin and muscles to keep them in place kind of confused him as well.

He stepped through the doors and grimaced when he heard the loud creak of the door, there was no way of sneaking into this place, if the skeleton guards didn't give you away then the creaking doors would.

"Lord Hades?" Percy called stepping into the throne room, surely the god would be sitting on his throne but sadly for the demigod the god was nowhere to be seen. "Um my father sent me?" he tried again, his words echoed through the large room and he frowned.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the door, he could just tell his father that the god wasn't in. Never mind the fact that he travelled across country and missed his girlfriend's birthday and was nearly eaten by a couple of hell hounds.

"Perseus Jackson" A cool voice called. Percy froze and turned towards the cool voice, his eyes showing what Percy hoped was no fear or anger. You can never forgive a god who trapped you in a tower when you were fifteen. "What can I do for you?"

Percy frowned at the man who sat on his throne, his robes shimmering.

"My father sent me for an invitation to your palace." Percy stated his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

Hades smirked and looked down at the boy with a sinister smile. "Did he really?" he asked, Percy didn't like the way the man asked the question, he was certain the god told him.

Percy's head felt heavy and suddenly his eyes wanted to close, no matter how hard the boy fought the urge to collapse it kept hitting him like a train hitting a cardboard box.

"Yes." Percy stated taking a step forward. He was not backing down despite the overwhelming feeling to sleep.

The god simply smirked and rubbed his hands together glee fully. "Tell him, that I will allow it." Percy nodded his head; to the god it looked like he was letting the information to sink in. To Percy it was his mind trying to wake up.

Hades stood from his throne his dark eyes looking at the boy carefully. "Why Perseus, it looks like you need a rest."

Percy frowned he did not want to stay here longer than necessary. "N-no it is okay my lord." Percy mumbled his eye lids becoming heavy as he fought the urge to sleep and collapse on the floor.

Hades smirked slightly his eyes following the boy as he swayed. "I insist." He muttered his voice like velvet, smooth and relaxing. Percy found himself questioning his decision.

Before he could reply Percy's head was on the floor his arms curled around his body, cradling himself. Thoughts ran rampant in his head. What if his father didn't send him on this meaningless quest, he could have just gotten Hermes to deliver the message, instead he chose his son. Or did he?

Percy froze in realisation; his father would have told him up front, he wouldn't have left the note scribbled on piece of paper on the boy's bed. It was a trap; he fell into a trap that landed him alone in the underworld with the god.

He wanted to say something, but his tongue felt swollen, almost as if he couldn't talk. He panicked his heart started to beat faster as his eyes slowly drifted off.

He didn't get to see the smile that grew on the gods face.

Hades draped the boy onto his bed with a slight smile, a knowing smile he opened one of the side table drawers and smirked as he brought out the small fruit the small insignificant fruit. But to Hades plan the fruit was not insignificant it was the most important thing in the world. He opened the fruit and plucked out twelve of the seeds that rested inside of it.

One seed for each month.

One seed for a month of the year.

Twelve seeds for the boy in front of him to be his and his alone.

Quickly he opened the mouth his fingers trembling with excitement as he placed a seed into his perfect mouth, he sat the boy up relaxing his throat as it glided down. The boys fingers twitched as the seed nestled itself into his stomach.

The earth above him grumbled slightly, but that didn't matter.

He placed another and another into the boys mouth ignoring the grumble of the ground above him, placing the last seed into his mouth he smirked up towards the roof of his castle, of his prison.

And with a gleeful smirk he screamed. "He is mine now." He looked back down at the unconscious boy and roughly planted his lips on the boy, who groaned in response. He caressed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Perseus Jackson. You have eaten my forbidden fruit. You are now my forbidden fruit." A cruel laughter escaped his throat as he held the boy in his arms.

Percy Jackson was now his.

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**I have these left:**

**Percy/Demeter**

**Percy/Styx**

**Percy/Persephone**

**Percy/Selene**

**Percy/Apollo**

**Percy/Hermes**

**Percy/Eris**

**Percy/Triton**

**They will come out in no order so please tell me what you thought of this.**


End file.
